


Verzweiflung

by chaotic_guacamole



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_guacamole/pseuds/chaotic_guacamole
Summary: Ein kurzer Einblick in die unnormale 'Beziehung' von Jim Gordon und Oswald Cobblepot.





	Verzweiflung

**Author's Note:**

> Werk für die "1 Beginn, 1 Ende, 1 Wort" Challenge auf Fanfiktion.de und dort bei meinem acc. @frau rosenrot veröffentlicht.  
> Mein Wort war "Verzweiflung".

Verzweiflung. Anders konnte und wollte sich Oswald Cobblepot nicht erklären, wie er in diese prekäre Situation gekommen war, in der sein Hemd komplett zerknittert aus seinem Hosenbund hing, seine Wangen klatschnass waren und seine Finger sich Jim Gordons Nacken krallten.   
Die Wand hinter ihm war schmutzig, normalerweise würde ihn so etwas stören, aber so gierig Jim darauf aus zu seien schien Infos zu bekommen, so verzweifelt war Oswald nach der Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes.   
Nasse Küsse, bei denen er seinen rauen Dreitage Bart über seinen Kiefer kratzen spürte, so energisch, dass Oswald sich einredete es könnten echte Gefühle dahinter stecken.   
Er hörte ihn scharf Luft einziehen, als Oswalds freie Hand über seine Gürtelschnalle tanzte und er lächelte Zufrieden, wenigstens war es echte Lust, die er zu verspüren schien.   
Damit hätte er sich vorerst zufrieden geben können, aber löste sich Jim für einige Sekunden von ihm, sah ihn an, der Mund halb geöffnet, musterte ihn.   
Jim Gordon war genauso kaputt wie jeder in dieser Stadt, Gefühle von ihm zu erwarten, wäre grausam, vielleicht aber, war es genau der Grund, warum Jim auch zu ihm kam. Bei ihm, musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, was seine Karriere und die „Beziehung“ anging. Ihn, konnte er nicht mehr versehentlich auf die Seite des Bösen oder gar in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
Oswald mochte die Idee, dass er bei ihm eine Art Ausgleich fand, auch, wenn er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich viel mehr war, dass Jim sich bei ihm einfach keine Sorgen mehr machte und er ihm außerdem die ein oder andere Info beschaffte, die er legal einfach nicht bekam.   
„Deine Augen“, Jim raunte gegen seinen Mund, „unglaublich“, er küsste ihn wieder.   
Nein, Jim Gordon machte es ihm nicht leicht dies als ein einfaches Geben und Nehmen zu sehen.  
Irgendwann brachte er ihn noch zur Verzweiflung.


End file.
